


A Night in Munich

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Deutsche Bahn AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 17: Jensen and Misha are stuck in Munich for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Munich

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened to me. Not the meeting a hot guy, since my then-boyfriend-now-husband was with me. But we were in Munich, and the next train wasn't leaving until 6 am, so we waited in the DB lounge... for hours.

“Hey,” Misha hears him say, after hour two. “You want a coffee?”

Misha looks up from where he's lying flat on the floor in his desperation. “You know a place that sells coffee at 4 am? Here?”

“It's Munich, there's gotta be a place around somewhere,” the stranger that has been sharing the DB lounge with him for hours states.

“I think there's a Burger King around the corner.”

“So, is that a yes on the coffee or...?”

Misha sits up. “Um, sorry. Yes, thank you.”

“Milk and sugar?”

“Just sugar.”

The guy nods as he buttons the jacket of his suit and leaves through the sliding doors.

Misha zones out, sits on the floor with his back against his suitcase as he waits.

The stranger returns about five minutes later, balancing two cups in his hands. He sits down on the floor beside Misha and hands him one of the cups.

“Thanks,” Misha manages a small smile and sips at the scalding hot beverage. It's a small comfort in the uncomfortable environment.

“You're welcome. I was actually lucky, they just closed for a clean-up.” The guy chuckles. “Figures that this trip from hell would only get worse.”

“You here on business?” Misha asks with a gesture to the guy's loosened tie.

“Yeah. Plane layover took longer than expected, we had about two hours delay, and I missed my last train to Nuremberg,” he rolls his green eyes and huffs. “What about you?”

“My brother is working in Passau, in Lower Bavaria, for a year. I wanted to surprise him and fly over for his birthday, but I ran into some trouble getting from the airport to the station. So, yes, I also missed my last train.”

“When is the next one scheduled?”

“In about two hours,” Misha sighs after checking his watch.

“Yeah, mine too.”

The guy's voice is warm and friendly, laced with a drawl that clearly gives off a Texan vibe, but it's a good fit for the burly, good-looking guy.

“Hey, what's your name?” Misha finally asks. “I'm Misha.”

“Jensen,” he answers, and they shake hands. “Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a little while longer.”

“Man, if those benches weren't so damn uncomfortable. I even tried to sleep on the floor, but this is all so--” Misha breaks off, gestures around with his hands. “I don't like it.”

Jensen laughs and smiles. “I know what you mean. You can't even lay down on the benches because of the arm rests. I mean, I get that they don't want to shelter homeless people in here, but that's just...” he shakes his head.

“And you can only listen to music or read for so long,” Misha yawns.

At first, he tries to hide it, but then Jensen is yawning, too. “Stop it, you're infecting me with that.” 

Misha smiles. “Tell me something about yourself to pass the time?”

“Are we playing twenty questions?” Jensen chuckles. “What do you want to know?”

“Where are you from, are you married, having kids, which college did you go to and what did you major in, what do you do for a living, should I go on?”

Jensen laughs, then bumps his shoulder into Misha's. “You're curious. So, Austin, Texas, not married, no kids, UT Austin, engineering, engineer. Yes.”

Misha grins and takes a sip from his coffee, before he burns his tongue. “L.A., divorced, one kid who lives with his mom, University of Boston, Social Theory. I'm a personal fitness trainer.”

“I bet that's pretty lucrative in L.A., huh?”

Misha shrugs. “I guess you can live from what I make. It was never my dream job, but some actors are not the assholes they sometimes appear to be, so it's actually fun. And it keeps me in shape.”

“I just go to the gym, when the job doesn't require me to be in the office until late,” Jensen sighs. “But sometimes, I'm even too lazy for that. After a fifteen hour workday...”

“Yeah, that's understandable. So you're a workaholic?” Misha teases.

“Thinking about it, you could possibly say that about me,” Jensen smiles, although it seems like the smile is more to himself.

“So, what about a New Year’s resolution?” Misha suggests. “I mean, January's halfway over, but still. Work less, take more time to enjoy the little things in life, something like that?”

Jensen is quiet for a long while, and Misha ponders if he overstepped boundaries here.

After his apparent consideration, Jensen turns to him and tilts his head. Misha braces himself for a rebuttal, although Jensen doesn't seem to be the rough type.

To Misha's utter surprise, Jensen's answer is a lopsided smile and, “Not a bad idea, actually.”

“I was just waiting for you to tell me to back off,” Misha says relieved.

“You're pretty forward, I like that,” Jensen bursts out. He averts his eyes and scratches the back of his neck with an embarrassed little curl around his full lips, and Misha realizes that whether or not he’s doing it on purpose, Jensen is flirting.

Misha allows himself to fall right into it, tells himself that over a year after a divorce, no matter how dramatic it was, is long enough to wait before getting yourself back out there. So he lets his grin get a bit wider, shifts his place on the floor a bit, spreads his legs to sit cross-legged, which has the effect that his knee is touching Jensen's.

“I tend not to beat around the bush, that's true. I think people waste enough time sugarcoating what they really want,” Misha admits. “I met quite a few who were rather offended by me.”

“I get that,” Jensen hums. “I like a no-nonsense attitude, though. You never love somebody like that more than during a boring meeting where no one can get his point across.”

Their eyes meet over the short distance, Jensen's green ones highlighting a beautiful face with plush lips and three days-worth of stubble. His light brown hair is mussed, but mostly survived the long journey. He’s lost his jacket and has rolled up his white shirt's sleeves, and his loose tie is only adding to the ruffled, but very hot look.

Slowly, both their lips spread into a smile. There's a basic understanding here, between them, something on a higher level. They like each other. It's a friendly and comfortable atmosphere, and over the course of the following hours, Misha finds himself exchanging trivia with Jensen about themselves, their jobs, even their former relationships. Which is how he learns that Jensen is gay, not that he didn't know that already, what with all the casual touching going on between them, and the spark that lights up in Jensen's eyes whenever Misha nibbles on his own bottom lip. They laugh and have fun, and Misha almost falls over one time from laughing so hard, just from Jensen's impersonation of one of his co-workers.

“Whoa,” Jensen says suddenly, after their coffee is long gone and they have stopped feeling their legs due to sitting on the hard floor for hours. “My train leaves in ten minutes.”

“Mine in fifteen minutes,” Misha notes and sighs. As always, he decides to go for the direct road. Do not pass Start, do not collect $200. “I'm almost sad that this is over, although my backside might beg to differ. That was a lot of fun, Jensen, so thanks for hanging out with me.”

“It was my pleasure,” Jensen says, smiling that smile that makes Misha go a bit mushy inside.

“Hey, you can feel free to kindly tell me to fuck off,” Misha starts, then waits for Jensen's nod. “But if I'm not completely blind or too jetlagged to think, then there's something here. I'd hate to just watch you leave.”

Jensen's smile has turned softer as he listens to Misha's words. “Um, no, you're not mistaken. I'd really like to see you again.”

Wordlessly, Misha hands him his phone, and Jensen returns the favor, so they can program their numbers into them.

“When will you be back in the States?” Jensen asks, then gets to his feet to collect his stuff and his suitcase.

“February 3rd,” Misha answers. “I got some clients who live in Austin for half the year. Apparently it's the new go-to city for people who think L.A. is too huge. They'll be happy to have me train with them at home.”

“That's great. I, um,” and there is Jensen's nervous smile and he’s scratching his neck again, in a way that Misha just can't help but find adorable. “I know a great steakhouse, if you want to go?”

“Definitely,” Misha beams at him. “But we should really go down to the platforms now.”

“Oh, right, yes.”

They say goodbye with a tight hug that only makes Misha crave more, but Jensen's train is waiting and scheduled to depart within the next minute.

“You gotta run,” he says, eyes locked with Jensen's.

“I know,” Jensen nods. His eyes drop to Misha's lips, and he licks over his own, hesitating.

Misha knows it's coming, but they can't afford to waste time now, so he does the smart thing, leans in and kisses Jensen quick and affectionate.

“Go,” he says to Jensen's dazed look.

“I'll see you again,” Jensen promises. “Bye, Misha!”

“Bye, Jay.”


End file.
